Naomi Hunter
Dr. Naomi Hunter was the chief of FOXHOUND's medical staff prior to the Shadow Moses Incident, and a member of Solid Snake's support team during that mission. Biography Early life Naomi's parents were killed during the Rhodesian Civil War by Frank Jaeger. Frank deeply regretted this action, and subsequently adopted Naomi after finding her near the Zambezi River half-dead from starvation, raising her as a sister. She never found out that Frank was the man who had killed her parents. Naomi never knew her true name, parents or ethnic origin; she became interested in genetics and nanotechnology in an effort to uncover this information. In the 1980s, with the help of Big Boss, she gained access to the United States, where she later achieved her doctorate in genetics, specializing in nanotechnology-based gene therapy. When Solid Snake defeated Big Boss and crippled Gray Fox during Operation Intrude F014, Naomi developed an intense hatred for him and vowed revenge. She obtained the identity of one Dr. Naomi Hunter, who had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior. In 2002, Naomi was recruited by ATGC, a private pharmaceutical corporation that was jointly working with the Pentagon to develop gene therapy for the U.S. Army's Next-Generation Special Forces. During that year, Patriot founders EVA and Ocelot made contact with Naomi and enlisted her help to kill fellow founding member, Dr. Clark. In 2003, Naomi assisted her brother's escape from FOXHOUND's medical research division, after he killed Clark, covering it up as a lab accident and faking his death in the reports. She later became the head of FOXHOUND's medical staff and chief geneticist, eventually perfecting the Pentagon's FOXDIE virus. Unbeknownst to the Pentagon, however, Naomi completed the virus only to exact her revenge on Solid Snake. Naomi was a member of the radio support team that was assembled to aid Solid Snake during the 2005 Shadow Moses Incident. During Snake's briefing, she injected him with various nanomachines, nootropics, and an anti-freezing peptide to prevent his blood and other bodily fluids from freezing. However, Naomi had also been ordered by the Secretary of Defense Jim Houseman to inject Snake with the FOXDIE virus as part of his mission. Naomi, still seeking revenge, had secretly modified FOXDIE so that, although it would still kill the rebelling FOXHOUND members, it would also target Snake himself. However, she had set the virus to a "wildcard" value for Snake, leaving him vulnerable at a later time. Even Naomi herself did not know when the virus would awaken within Snake. It was the best revenge she could think of, condemning him to live in a fearful limbo. Somehow the Department of Defense (or rather the Patriots) discovered Naomi's re-engineering of the FOXDIE virus, and arrested her to find out what modifications she had made. She had already been placed under suspicion as being a spy for the terrorists, and had also been making coded messages to the base. Naomi later managed to pocket a spare Codec and contacted Snake, explaining to him her past, FOXDIE's true role in the operation, and why she had wanted to kill him. However, she was subdued by Colonel Campbell before she could finish. While Snake was being held in a prison cell (after a torture session), Naomi was shocked to discover that Big Boss was Snake's father, and the fact that he considered Frank Jaeger his best friend. After realizing that Snake was not the merciless killer she had thought him to be, Naomi eventually forgave him for Frank Jaeger's situation, following his and Snake's cooperation in destroying Metal Gear REX. Unaware of when the FOXDIE would kill him, Naomi told Snake to live his life to the fullest until it did. Although it was Frank's last wish for Naomi to know the truth behind her parents' death, Snake withheld this information because Gray Fox was the only family Naomi had ever known. Post Shadow Moses After the Shadow Moses Incident, Naomi was arrested on charges of treason and placed in an undetermined maximum security facility. However, according to Nastasha Romanenko's book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, three weeks later, Naomi escaped from the facility with the aid of an unknown stranger and fled to South America. After her escape, the CIA labelled her as one of their most wanted international terrorists.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=66&p=2 In 2014, Naomi was present with Liquid Ocelot in the Middle East when he attempted to hijack the Sons of the Patriots system with Liquid's DNA chip and shut it down. She briefly encountered a now-aged Solid Snake in the chaos that ensued as a direct result of the SOP locking down from Liquid's DNA entering. She also injected herself with a nanomachine supressor, and then told Snake before she departed for Liquid's chopper that, unless he wants to remain a prisoner of fate, he should go and "fulfill his destiny." Afterwards, Naomi sent Otacon and Snake a video message, claiming to have been kidnapped by Liquid Ocelot in order to hijack the Sons of the Patriots System (SOP). In reality, she was working with him in order to destroy the Patriots' AI network, as the Patriots were beginning to implement their plans of control over the civilian population. Snake found her in South America, and she discovered the cause of Snake's accelerated aging, as well as informing him that FOXDIE would cause an epidemic due to a genetic mutation in the virus. She also found the second strain of FOXDIE within him (which was injected by the Patriots (via Drebin) to kill EVA, Ocelot, and Big Boss). Naomi then accompanied Snake and Otacon to Eastern Europe. Aboard the Nomad, she formed a bond with Sunny Gurlukovich (the daughter of Olga Gurlukovich) and became romantically involved with Otacon. She also told Snake about the differences between his DNA and Liquid Snake's DNA when explaining the SOP's genetic locks, and also stated that these same differences made FOXDIE unable to target Solid Snake, but infected Liquid Snake. She even felt a deep sympathy for Raiden, the newest Cyborg Ninja (succeeding her foster brother and Sunny's mother) and was angered that the same project was still continuing on. She created 2/3 of the FOXALIVE program to destroy GW, leaving the last part to be completed by Sunny. She escaped the Nomad and returned to Liquid Ocelot. After Vamp's death, she revealed that she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, due to exposure to large doses of radiation during her genetic research.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). Her illness had been kept in check through the use of nanomachines, though after learning from Raiden that Sunny had completed FOXALIVE, she chose to die by suppressing said nanomachines shortly afterward, while Snake, Otacon and Raiden fled the underground base on board REX. Before her death, Naomi left two video messages: the first was pre-programmed to activate once FOXALIVE infected all of the Patriots' AIs, where she explained to Snake and Otacon her actual plan, and apologized for manipulating them; the second was giving Big Boss a message concerning the second strain of FOXDIE that had replaced the mutated old strain within Snake. This meant that the old strain would not lead to a biological pandemic, and thus, Snake would not need to commit suicide in order to prevent a potential outbreak. Trivia *Naomi gave a false history when questioned about her past during the Shadow Moses Incident. She stated that her Japanese grandfather became assistant secretary to J. Edgar Hoover in the FBI and went undercover to bring down the Mafia in New York in the 1950s. Liquid Snake (disguised as Master Miller) later revealed to Solid Snake that this was false as Hoover was a well known racist, which meant there were only white FBI agents in his time as director (1924–1972), and the Mafia undercover operations first started in Chicago in 1960. **Similarly, her case file gave a false account by claiming that she was born in New York City, her parents were killed in a car collision, and that her brother was a Marine and ten years her senior, was killed in a training-related-accident when she was seventeen.In The Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth *Although Naomi stole the identity papers of "the real Naomi Hunter," Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment (1998). Liquid Snake, disguised as Master Miller, explains this. it is likely she chose this particular name in honor of her brother, whose surname translates as "Hunter." *In the novel In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, Nastasha Romanenko implied that Solid Snake may have been the one who had rescued Naomi from imprisonment. However, Snake later revealed to Roy Campbell that he never did free her, which made Campbell suspect that it may have actually been Liquid Ocelot. *Naomi died in the same place as her brother, Gray Fox, in the underground hangar of Metal Gear REX. Unconfirmed history After leaving college, Naomi joined the Tokyo Police Bureau Police Science Laboratory where she specialized in DNA testing.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). She later became dissatisfied with the weak organization of the department and the lack of precision in the DNA testing itself, and departed soon after. Naomi then became a genetic counselor at a gene diagnosis firm, but as before, she felt a paradox between her work with gene therapy and the natural order of life, and resigned six months later, amid investigations regarding her parents and family. Naomi was married by the time of the Shadow Moses Incident.Metal Gear Solid Official Comic Book #1, IDW Publishing (2004). Behind the scenes Jennifer Hale voiced Naomi Hunter with an English accent in the original Metal Gear Solid, but when she reprised the role in the remake, The Twin Snakes, she used an American accent instead. In the same game, Mei Ling's and Nastasha Romanenko's accents were also changed. Naomi's change in accent was retained for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. The Metal Gear Solid novelization stated that she spoke in an Ivy league accent. In Hideo Kojima's Grand Game Plan for Metal Gear Solid 2, Naomi was to have left America to join the Médecins Sans Frontières in Paris. In Metal Gear Solid 4, it is actually revealed that she went to South America after escaping from prison. [[Video:Naomi Hunter|thumb|350px|Naomi Hunter in Metal Gear Solid 4.]] Naomi (along with several other characters from the Metal Gear series) makes a special cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a collectible sticker, which can be used for enhancement in the Subspace Emissary Adventure Mode. In both the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, as well as her official character profile on the official Metal Gear Solid 4 website, it is erroneously stated that she was ordered by the CIA to make Snake a vector of FOXDIE, and went against their orders in regards to modifying it. Some fans have noticed similarities between Naomi's character model in Metal Gear Solid 4, and those of Zoey from Left 4 Dead, Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series, and Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil series. Gallery File:Mgs-naomi-hunter.jpg|Naomi Hunter. File:naomi bio.jpg|Naomi Hunter character profile. File:Naomi act2.jpg|Naomi in Metal Gear Solid 4. References de:Naomi Hunter es:Naomi Hunter Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Scientist Category:Support Team